Evening of the Falling Sparks II
by AutobotV
Summary: I'll Be Yours. Second fic based off the Transformer Holiday I made up! This one focuses on Hot Rod confessing his love to the Autobot leader and hoping that his Spark will mature. Fluffy loviness!


**Evening of the Falling Sparks: I'll Be Yours**

As the lights switched on around the base many of the young Autobots guessed that today was just going to be a normal day. Fighting Decepticons, saving Neutrals and all that other stuff. however there was one significant difference about that day and it was going to happen that evening. It had been 2000 stealler cycles since the last Evening of the Falling Sparks and already most of the older bots were looking forward to it. Couples, lovers and long time Bondmates were already making plans on what to do for this special eveing while those on duty just wished they could sneak away if they only there wasn't a war. Many of the elders had told the young ones stories of how comets fell down onto Cybertron and when they did the Sparks within each and ever Cybertonian would glow so bright everyone could see it. To amuse the Sparklings they were told stories about how long ago when Cybertronians tried to find their loves on Cybertron but failed so they traveled the stars to see if they could find them elsewhere. When it rained Sparks it mean that the Cybertronain's souls had returned with their bonded Sparks and came back to Cybertron to show their light of love to the rest of the world. This tales made the Sparklings imagination grow and grow. They wanted to spend the evening up as well to but, for some unknown reason, Sparkling's Sparks didn't glow when the comets pass. Scientist's believed that until a sparkling had matured their Spark's wouldn't yet glow since they were still fresh and new. It was then calculated that until they were at least 5000 stealler cycles old, a time when they were considered to be slightly mature or a teen, would their Spark's then glow. So when a Sparkling reached the age of 5000 stealler cycles their Sparks would then glow and then they would try to find someone to share it with. However there was one young bot who had been waiting for nearly 10,000 stealler cycles for his Spark to glow but it never did. Hot Rod was now 10,187 steallar cycles old but whenever the evening came his Spark never glowed.

As the day wore on and many of the older bots were getting ready for the main event of that day most of the younger bots were just lounging around in a rec room coming up with their own ideas of what to that eveing. They bragged about their gifts and what their partners were secretly planning whilst the majority just looked forward to the comet show. In one corner sat the energetic fireball known as Hot Rod, a young and often reckless Jr Officer and his best friend Springer, a triple changer who had a similar attitude like Hot Rod´s but he was far more wiser and he was braggıng about his plans with Arcee, his girlfriend, that evening. Hot Rod really wasn't in the mood to hear this but for the sake of his friend he listened.

'I'm gonna give a real nice present right after the show and then...if I can find an unused room then maybe-'

'You wish! Everyone knows that they put extra security on those rooms after what happened the last time!' snapped Hot Rod suddenly.

Springer sighed when he finally noticed how angry the red youth was. Hot Rod had been going to this thing for so long now with different sorts of mechs and femmes but every time he went his Spark refused to glow. His partners that evening would either leave him right there or laugh at him and call him a freak. He had been asked out again for this one by a great number of mechs and femmes but Hot Rod had been a bit reluctant to go just in case it might happen again. Springer sighed and tried to offer some comfort.

'Look Hot Rod...there is nothing wrong with you! Your Spark just hasn't...really matured yet.'

Hot Rod groaned in agony for he had heard this over and over many times before.

'I know but...I'm over 10,000 Stellar cycles old and it still isn't glowing! What if I just have some eternal glitch or I might be a defect.'

Springer gave Hot Rod a playful tap on the head.

'You're not a defect! You're just a little late.'

'A little?'

'...Okay...sort of late...but you still shouldn't miss out on this...who knows it might glow this time!'

Hot Rod was grateful that Springer was trying but he was still a little scared that if he did go out and that his Spark didn't glow once again he'd be the laughing stock of the whole base. He had been telling himself that maybe this time it will work but every time it failed. There was one bot he would love to show his Spark glow to but until he was sure it would glow he wouldn't dare ask which made him even more sad. İt was his one wish to spend this evening with that certain bot but he was just too scared. As they sat there in thought Arcee skipped over with high spirits for she too was looking forward to tonight. Springer felt his face flare up as his lover came over and she smiled in her sweet way which was enough to make Springer's Spark melt.

'Hey Springer...ready for tonight?' she giggled.

Springer couldn't say anything but nod and he bore a cheesy smile on his face. The femme giggled as her lover suddenly found it very hard to talk and she patted him on the head calling him his little springing winging which made Hot Rod pull a sick face. Arcee was looking tip top today and every femme on the base envied her for her good looks and many bots envied Springer for getting her to be his. She was also the caring type for she quickly noticed Hot Rod looking glum and she knew of course why. Springer wasn't the only bot who he told secrets too for she was like a sibling in a way to the red youth. Sitting down between them she tried to comfort Hot Rod using her sweetest voice.

'You are still going tonight are you Hot Rod?' she asked.

Hot Rod looked at her and shrugged.

'I dunno...I wanted to but...I just not sure who with...plus if my Spark doesn't glow again I won't be able to live it down this time!'

As Hot Rod sulked a little Arcee then told him something that got him interested.

'Well...I'm not sure if this would help but I heard long ago there was a bot who went out every time the Evening of the Falling Sparks took place but every time he did his Spark wouldn't glow and he was a mature mech and everything! Then one day he met this other mech who wanted to take him out and the bot feel in love with him so much that when the next Evening of the Falling Sparks came his Spark glowed so bright it out shined every ones!'

Hot Rod was now sitting up after listening to this tale and a crazy idea popped into his head. That was what he had to do. He had to find the bot he was in love with a make him go with him to the Evening of the Falling Sparks which would then make his Spark glow. All the other bots he went with in the past were just flings and one nighters which might explained why it never worked. However this time he knew who he had to ask and he had a funny feeling that this might make his Spark glow...no, he KNEW it would glow. All he had to do was ask him out and it couldn't be that hard! He suddenly stood up and walked off leaving both Arcee and Springer confused.

'Where are you going?' demanded Springer.

Hot Rod turned back with a cheeky smile.

'It's like Arcee said...I have to take the bot I really love to this thing or else my Spark won't glow and I know just the bot!'

With that Hot Rod walked off leaving Springer to ponder who he was talking about. Then again the only bot he´d ever ask would be...no he wouldn´t...would he? As Hot Rod continued to walk off to carry out his plan Springer suddenly got the look of panic on his face when he realized where Hot Rod was going and who he was going to ask.

'Oh no,' he mumbled.

'What?' asked Arcee.

'Oh..er...nothing babe...see ya tonight!' he stammered before running off to catch up with the young bot.

Hot Rod had told him many secrets in the past but this one he had told him recently almost made his logic processors reboot. The red youth had reveled to Springer that he had a long time crush on an Autobot he was too embarrassed to name. So Springer asked him to point him out and he promised he wouldn't laugh. When he did Springer almost fainted from the shock and he had to ask Hot Rod to point again. He didn't know why but Hot Rod and developed a crush on the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime. At first he thought he was just kidding but every time Optimus passed them Hot Rod wasn't able to speak and his Spark pulsed at levels that seemed impossible for it to reach so he guessed it was just a phase but Hot Rod had been like this for over 700 stellar cycles and that was a long time. He even heard him talking about him in his sleep and when he day dreamed he scribbled his name in his data pad files. He even made cheesy grins on his face whenever Optimus greeted him or tried to talk to him. All the signs that pointed to the fact that Hot Rod was in love with Optimus Prime. Now here he was on his way to see him and ask him to spend this evening with him and to Springer that was a very crazy idea. One, because Optimus was waaay older that Hot Rod by at least a few million stellar cycles and two, Optimus was the leader of the Autobots and he never had time for relationships which was why he broke it off with Elita-1. However Hot Rod didn't seem to care and ignored all the facts that Springer had given to him. As Springer chased after his younger friend he could only hope he wasn't going to get into trouble.

* * *

Hot Rod arrived at the security check point where just beyond was where the Autobot leader worked alongside his commanders and generals. It was a place that was deemed off limits to the likes of them but Hot Rod wasn't about to give up, he wasn't leaving until he asked Optimus Prime to go with him to the Evening of Falling Sparks. It was his lifelong dream to ask Prime out and he wasn`t about to let some thug like guards stop him. As he tried to figure out how to get past the two security officers Springer had finally caught up with the intention of stopping the crazy youth.

'Are you insane Hot Rod? He won't go with you and he's too busy! Let's just head on back and forget the whole thing!' snapped the green Autobot.

'No! I have to try!' snapped Hot Rod walking forward.

'B-but he doesn't even know you like that! Prowl will be pissed at us! Arcee is gonna kill me!' hissed Springer as he tried his best to stop the red youth.

Once Hot Rod was within reach of passing the check point the security guards suddenly blocked his path and they gave the pair of them dirty looks. Springer once again tried to pull Hot Rod back but he wouldn't budge. He didn't even flinch when one of the security guards growled in his face while the other began to threaten them.

'This is a restricted area. Why don't you go back to your play room and finger paint or whatever you runts do!' snarled one of them in Hot Rod`s face.

Hot Rod snarled back and Springer knew this was all going to end badly.

'I just came here to see Optimus!' snapped the red youth.

That made the security guards laugh out loud but Hot Rod said nothing. Springer couldn't believe that Hot Rod was really serious about all this but the guards didn't seem to notice that. Then one of the guards tapped the youth on the head and teased him some more. The green triple changer groaned for he knew Hot Rod very well and he knew he hated it when he was picked on by a bunch of thugs who acted like they were better than everyone else.

'Move along shrimp! Optimus wouldn't want to see ya if you were the last bot on Cybertron!' cackled the guard.

Hot Rod growled and he almsot lunged forward until Springer stepped in.

'Look sir...I'm real sorry about my friend here...he's just had a little too extra of the high grade stuff and he's getting a little excited. So don't you all worry! I'm going to take him back to where we belong and get him to stay there so you two can carry on with your little guard duty and, hopefully, you won't mention this to Prowl so we can all enjoy this wonderful evening in peace and with clean minds.'

The guards looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged it off.

'Fine...just take your stupid friend here and...where'd he go?'

Springer looked round and to his horror saw no sign of Hot Rod anywhere. Then it dawned on him that whilst he was trying to calm the angry guards down the red youth must of used the opportunity to sneak past them. Whilst Springer began to dread the unthinkable the guards suddenly alerted the other security teams to watch out for some red and orange punk who wasn't supposed to be up there. As the security suddenly tightened Hot Rod merrily skipped down the hallways and kept out of sight when someone was coming. He did feel bad for leaving Springer to deal with those dumb guards but it was for a good cause. However Hot Rod was the type to rush into things before even thinking and before he knew it he was lost in an area he shouldn't be in.

'Slag...just where the slag does Optimus work anyhow?'

Fate seemed to be on his side when a door opened nearby and Hot Rod jumped behind a locker. To his joy he spotted the big red and blue Autobot leader walk out whatever room he was in and walk down the hallway away from him. Jumping out from his hiding place Hot Rod followed him keeping silent. Thankfully no one else appeared down the hall way where Optimus walked and he entered what must of been his private chambers and, to Hot Rod's relieve, left his door opened slightly. Peering in he spotted Optimus sighed and stretching his joints before slumping into a nearby chair. Poor guy must of been working over time for he instantly fell into recharge. It did make Hot Rod giggle a little since no one could ever picture the great Autobot leader slumping into a chair like. The red youth then heard footsteps nearby and without thinking he jumped into Prime's room and silently closed the door without waking him up. Sighing a little Hot Rod took the opportunity to gaze down at the sleeping Autobot.

'Still hasn't changed,' he sighed for this wasn`t the first time he bumped into Prime when he was in a recharge.

When Hot Rod was a small Sparkling his Care Group was given the oppertunity to tour the Autobot Master chambers. To him it sounded boring and it was boring as he did nothing but listen to a boring Autobot Officer go on and on about the room they were in. His Caretaker had warned him to be quiet but it was just too boring. Then at long last Hot Rod spotted something interesting and he ran off to go look at it. When he got bored of that he looked round to find hıs group gone and he was suddenly all alone. It made Hot Rod laugh a little when he remembered how scared he was.

* * *

_He looked everywhere but he dıdn't see or hear any member of hıs Care Group. It was almost like they had vanished into thin air or they used the opportunity to run off without him. Scared and very alone Hot Rod ran down the very long and very large hallways in the hopes of finding someone to help him. He would of called out but he was too scared at who might answer back so he searched in silence. He felt like crying when much time passed and still no sign of his group but he suddenly spotted an open door. Thinking that they were in there he walked on in and looked around._

_'Hello?' he squeaked._

_No one answered so he stepped in and looked around. It must of been an office of sorts but it had a fairly large couch like chair in the corner with a mini table next to it that had a fresh Energon cube and a strange looking device that Hot Rod was unable to name. Before he could even guess what it was he heard heavy foot falls and in a panic hid behind the desk near the back of the room. The desk had a few slots and holes in it which allowed the youth to peer through without being spotted and as he crouched there he almost gasped when a very large Autobot entered the room with a couple more smaller looking Autobots behind. He was the biggest bot he had ever seen. Red and blue were his colours and half his face was hidden behind a mask. The other two Autobots were addressing him as "Prime" and then it hit him. This was Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and he was hiding in his office. Was he going to get it. _

_As Hot Rod tried to think of how to get out of there without being seen Optimus Prime was trying to finish off a conversation he was having with the other two Autobots who sounded like they didn't want to leave until their business with the Prime was done._

_'We will sort that issue out as soon as possible but for now its best if we focus on more important matters. The defense system for example....if you speak to my second in command, Prowl, I'm sure he can assist you with whatever it is that is concerning you,' spoke Optimus Prime, his voice full of pride like a leaders voice should sound like._

_'Well yes sir but with all due respect-'_

_Before the Autobot finished Optimus managed to close the door in his face, making poor Hot Rod realize he was now trapped. However to his amazement he saw the tall, proud Autobot leader let out a long sigh and slump onto the couch like chair like a slob. His vents gave out a hissing noise and his systems made a few other strange noises as he relaxed muttering things like "finally" and some other words that Hot Rod was too young to understand. He then reached up to his face and gently removed the mask to revel a sight that no other Autobot had seen until now. Hot Rod tried not to gasp out loud when he saw the extensive damage on the Prime's left lower half of his face where it looked like it had been ripped off and nothing remained except for some wiring and circuitry. As Optimus began to move his jaw around Hot Rod could not help but think that...Optimus looked kinda cool...handsome even. He had seen Autobots like Tracks and Sunstreaker but even with that terrible scar the Prime looked almost enchanting to look at. The Prime yawned slightly and grabbed the Energon cube on the mini table._

_'I really have to get Ratchet to check this out...' he mumbled before taking a huge gulp of the energy drink._

_Optimus then relaxed in his chair and sighed as his optics dimmed slightly. Knowing that this was his only chance to escape Hot Rod emerged from under the table and slowly crept towards the closed door. He winced every time he made a noise after his feet came in contact with the floor but Optimus failed to notice. He must of been truly tired from whatever it is that he does. He was almost there now, the door just an arm strecth away when a sudden high pitched beeping sound went off making the pair of them jump. Hot Rod cringed when he saw that Optimus was now fully alert and he grumbled angrily as he answered the COMM Link that had gone off in his audio._

_'WHAT IS IT!?' he bellowed into his COMM Link clearly pissed that his little relaxation time had been cut short._

_The tone he used, the volume of his voice, his anger and disfigured face was all too much for the the young bot to handle. Although it was embarrassing for him to remember Hot Rod suddenly started to cry. Small sniffles at first until it began a pitiful bawling, he cried as tears fell down his face and hid it behind his small hands. The crying didn't go unnoticed for Optimus Prime suddenly heard the wails and looked down in shock to see a crying Sparkling in his office. At first he thought his optics had glitched up but his logic circuitry confirmed that there was indeed a Sparkling in his office and it was crying. Switching off the COMM Link he nervously slid of the chair and knelt next the youth, the poor thing not noticing._

_'Are...um...are you alright little one?' he asked._

_Optimus wasn't very good with Sparklings but he didn't know what esle to do. His cries got louder and the tears fell faster. Like a panicked rookie Optimus looked round his office desperately to find something that would stop the poor thing from crying. He had no treats and he had no toys. Then he tried something else. He had seen mothers and fathers do it but he wasn't sure if he could pull it off so he had to trust what he had stored in his memory banks. Very slowly he picked up the crying youth and cradled him, making small and sweet noises in a vain attempt to stop the crying._

_'It's OK....it's OK...please stop crying...'_

_Soon the wails turned into small sniffles and the little Sprakling looked up at the Autobot leader with tears sill in his optics. It was then that Hot Rod got that image...that image that made his Spark jolt with excitement every time he dug it up from his memory files. Those gentle yet old blue optics, that handsome but deformed face and an expression that showed that he cared very much for the little bot in his arms. The small Autobot sniffled a little before snuggling into those giant arms. Optimus chuckled and cradled him a little whilst making a call for Prowl to locate a touring group of Sparklings with their Caretaker._

_'You a brave little one for making it this far,' chuckled Optimus happy now that the youth had calmed down._

_Optimus had seen lost little Sparklings sitting in corners crying their optics out when they got lost when they were only round the corner from their group so it did surprise him a little to find that this one hadn't bawled a tear until he screamed at him. The small Autobot looked up with his bright blue optics and gave Optimus Prime the biggest grin he could make. That made Optimus smile a little as he sat back down on his chair and placed the smaller bot on his lap._

_'You're also the first Autobot I met who hasn't screamed when I have this thing off.'_

_Hot Rod didn't say anything but he did sit up a little to caress the face of the older bot before him. That surprised Optimus all together for he didn't see any fear or disgust in the youth's optics. He saw curiosity, wonder and something else. Something he didn't have a name for but whatever it was it was there glowing in those large optics. Hot Rod himself didn't find anything terrifying about the face and at the time didn't know he was the first bot ever to find it fascinating to look at. It was like he didn't care about the large scar that took up most of the bottom half of Prime's face. It was like he could see how truly handsome he was. As he sat there in wonder there was a knock on the door and Optimus quickly put his mask back on making the little one pout. _

_'You look better without it!' he suddenly squeaked._

_Optimus laughed again and carried the small bot over to the door._

_'Well the last thing I want to do is scare little bots like you,' he snickered._

_'I wasn't scared!' pouted the youth again._

_Optimus said nothing but opened the door where another older bot stood with red horns and a stern expression upon his face. He looked at the youth with disapproval and grumbled as he looked at a form in his hands._

_'Autobot Sparkling: Hot Rod I presume?' he asked._

_Hot Rod tilted his head in confusion since he had no idea what "presume" meant. Optimus laughed a little the moment he spotted the puzzled look on the youth's, or Hot Rod's, face and gave the Autobot in front of him a playful shove. Prowl was always so strict even when it came to Sparklings which was a shame because he knew that his Bondmate did want one._

_'Now Prowl don't be so formal with the little one.'_

_As Prowl grumbled away Optimus returned his attention to the youth in his arms._

_'So then Hot Rod...shall we go find your little friends?'_

_Hot Rod giggled and nodded. He was almost too happy to hear Optimus call him by name and he clung onto the arms of the larger bot as he carried him off to reunite him with his tour group with Prowl following close behind._

* * *

Hot Rod sighed at the anicent memory as he gazed down at the sleeping mech. Even though Optimus had aged since then he was still charming to look at. Bots in his generation wouldn't give Optimus a second glance but to Hot Rod he was to die for. He sighed as he continued to gaze down at him in a dream like state and almost lost his balance when a voice emitted from Prime's vocal processor.

'Please tell me that this time you're not going to cry?'

Optimus Prime's optics switched on and he sat up suddenly making Hot Rod jump back in surprise. It was almost like before but this time Optimus was a little older and his optics showed it. Some would say that Optimus was old enough to be Hot Rod's father but that still didn't change the fact that Hot Rod thought that Optimus was still a handsome bot despite his age and that hidden scar. Optimus also looked very tired and it wasn't that surprising since the war had intensified over the past stellar-cycles. Now that he thought about it was it such a good idea to come and disturb Optimus from the only break he could get in a vorn? But he was here now so he might as well get it over with.

'N-no Optimus...I mean sir! I-I just wanted to see you...I have s-something I want to ask you...'

Hot Rod's Spark was pulsing very fast as Optimus looked up at him with tired optics. The youth tried to get the words out but he was finding it very hard to activate his vocal unit. he stood there like some nervous femme bot while Optimus stood up, his joints making terrible moans and groans as he moved.

'How did you get up here anyway?' asked Optimus.

Hot Rod bit his lip after Optimus changed the subject suddenly but he had to keep the conversation going so he could get his request through.

'I...snuck past the security guards,' he admitted.

Optimus raised an optic brow.

'Really? They must be getting bad or you're just too good.'

Hot Rod flushed a little and tried to hide it as Optimus came closer.

'W-well I really wanted to ask you...um...y'know tonight is...the Eveing of the Falling Sparks...'

Optimus looked a little surprised.

'Is it? Primus I'm getting old.'

Hot Rod chuckled as Optimus moved away from him to sit back down. He groaned as he slid back into the chair and sighed as he relaxed into a comfortable position.

'You're not that old...you're just tired and worn out. If anyone's old around here it's Kup,' said Hot Rod in a reassuring tone.

That made Optimus laugh. Hot Rod was now trying to relax so he could hurry up and ask Optimus to go out with him but the longer he waited the harder it seemed to do. The older bot sat up a little when he noticed the trouble expression on the youths face.

'So what about the Evening of the Falling Sparks?' he asked.

Hot Rod gasped and then fiddled with his hands as he tried his best to say what he wanted to say.

'I-I-I was w-wondering if you...wanted...to go...w-w-with...with...me?'

The moemnt he finished his sentence a shocked and puzzled looked appeared on Prime's face. Hot Rod saw it it in his optics that Optimus must of somewhat be slightly disturbed by the sudden request. Didn't he want to go with a bot like him? Did the very thought disgust him? Then without thinking Hot Rod blurted out,

'A-As friends! You see I was supposed to be going with this other bot but there was a change in plans and I really want to go with someone and I thought "why not ask Optimus?" cause you don't really have anyone to go with either and nobody wants to spend an evening like this one alone and I think you really deserve a break so why not have it whilst looking a bunch of falling comets!?'

That was alot of information for Optimus to take in but he got most of it. He sat there in whilst thinking about it while Hot Rod stood there with his Spark almost blowing up within him. He had just asked Optimus Prime out but then again he didn't really. He just asked him to go and see it as friends so it wouldn't feel like a date. But Optimus had to come! If he did then Hot Rod knew that his Spark would light up and then that would prove that he and Optimus were meant to be. As he waited for an answer the door suddenly swung open and there stood the two security guards with annoyed expressions. The moment they spotted Hot Rod they lunged for him but Optimus reacted first.

'Stand down!' he boomed.

The guards hadn't noticed Prime but when they did they yelped and stood to attention.

'We're sorry sir but...this Autobot runt has entered a restricted area and we must escort him back to where he belongs! If we don't Prowl is gonna tear us apart!'

The last bit made Optimus snicker but he knew how strict Prowl could get. He looked back at Hot Rod and gave him a gesture to follow them. Hot Rod felt his Spark sink with despair for Optimus never gave him an answer. Sighing he followed the two guards out of the room and he tried not to sob as his one and only chance to ask Optimus out was now forever gone. As they walked down the hallway Optimus suddenly stepped out and called out to Hot Rod.

'Hot Rod....about tonight!'

Hot Rod looked back with a glimmer of hope within his optics. What Optimus said next made his Spark jolt and almost sent him on a victorious parade around the offices.

'I shall accompany you...I'm not in the mood to spend this evening alone either.'

After that Optimus closed his door behind him and Hot Rod tried his best to keep his excitement controlled as he followed the guards back to entrance of the restricted area.

* * *

Hot Rod had apologized to Springer over and over about leaving him to deal with the gurads but he was to excited to keep his enthusiasm down as he told his friend what had happened between him and Optimus Prime. Springer didn't believe it at first but with the way the youth was going it had to be true.

'He just said "I'll go with you" and was totally OK with it?'

Hot Rod nodded and formed a cheesy smirk. He was looking forward to tonight for he knew if his Spark glowed like everyone elses it would mean that Optimus was the one for him. He knew it was going to happen, he could feel it within his Spark. In fact it felt like it was going to glow any second.

'When it starts to glow...I'm going to tell him!' Hot Rod said suddenly.

Springer looked shocked and wasn't sure what to say. He knew that Hot Rod loved Optimus not caring that he was an ancient compared to him but what about Optimus himself? Would he accept the youth? He knew that the Autobot leader was kind and caring but does he veiw Hot Rod like an infant? Someone he couldn't love because he feared he would cause him so much grieve? Optimus was so compassionate about the feelings of his fellow Autobots that he put their concerns before his own. Was Hot Rod even aware of this?

'Look Hot Rod...I know you like him but...do you know how he'll react? Would he even say "I love you" back?'

There was a small silence after the green Autobot brought the subject up and Hot Rod looked a little concern. He did know what Optimus was like and he tried not to think about what Optimus would say after he would confess. He was hoping for a positive response but he was fearing the negative. Would he be rejected? Would Optimus ever treat him the same ever again? Why was he worrying this now?

'I'm...a little scared. But I have to know Springer! I have to know if he will except me! I can't just sit around waiting until he decides to come to me or if he finds someone else before that! Even if he does reject me...at least I tried.'

Springer sighed but was impressed that Hot Rod did a little growing up on this matter. However all the same he wished him luck and went on his way to finish his plans with Arcee. As time passed Hot Rod prepared himself for that evening. He had his paint re-painted and waxed. He fixed up loose wires and dents he got in battles. He made sure he looked top line before he even considered of meeting up with Optimus Prime. After he was sure he was OK he ran off to the Security Check point where he spotted Optimus walking out. Trying not to get excited the youth calmly walked up to him trying to keep a relaxed posture.

'Hey there big guy! Ready to watch the light show?'

Hot Rod wasn't sure if that was how he sounded when he was relaxed but Optimus seemed cool with.

'Yes I was told by Perceptor that they were going to be rather close this time. It should be rather entertaining.'

Hot Rod smirked and he and Optimus walked off to a secluded veiwing point that was strictly used for the Prime alone. Hot Rod noticed it was a little luxurious with cushioned chairs and everything. Optimus had wanted to share it with the rest of the Autobots since he didn't believe that during this time of conflict he deserved such luxuries. It even made the younger bot feel uncomfortable since he was sitting in such a nice and soft seat that was meant for bots worphy of being Prime. However when Optimus sat next to him he felt like a giddy femme.

'It should be starting soon,' muttered Optimus looking up at the sky.

Hot Rod couldn't wait for he knew his Spark was going to glow. He knew it was going to glow for the his love was sitting right next to him. It was going to glow and he was going to confess and take whatever response he was going to get no matter how it would turn out. He watched the skies eagerly until he spotted what looked like shooting stars at first but then they got bigger with each passing moment. He closed his optics and waited until he felt the warmth of his Spark glowing. He could hear distant voices of excitement as other bots enjoyed the show and he detected some warmth but guessed it was coming from Prime.

'Perceptor was right...they are close,' said Optimus suddenly.

Hot Rod couldn't bear it any longer and opened his optics expecting to see his Spark alit from underneath his armour. To his horror he saw nothing just his plain armour looking back at him. Looking at Prime his Spark was glowing very brightly and he had not yet noticed that Hot Rod's wasn't. Hot Rod stared down at himself in disbelief. Once again his Spark failed to glow and worst of all he was here with Optimus Prime, the bot he loved. Not only did the story that Arcee told him turned out to be false but he just humiliated himself in front of the bot he loved. Also once again there was still proof that he was just a defected glitch with a defected Spark. He hadn't noticed at first but the tears had already started and he was starting to choke up some sobs. Why was this happening to him? Why? It wasn't fair. Optimus himself was still staring up at the sky with his Spark glowing so bright but he suddenly heard a familar sniffling noise and he looked down to see the youth crying his optics out.

'H-Hot Rod? What's the matter?'

Hot Rod couldn't stop himself and he continued to cry until his face was cover with tears. Optimus tried calming him down but it wasn't working so he tried doing what he did before when he found Hot Rod crying. He hoisted him up until he was sitting on his lap and raised his face up so he could wipe away the tears. Hot Rod sobbed and choked on his tears. He felt bad for putting Optimus through this. He felt like a imature cry-bot and he hated himself. Still he tried his best to stop crying.

'I-I'm s-s-so sorry!' he cried as he buried his face into Prime's chest.

'About what?' asked Optimus a little confused.

He had noticed that Hot Rod's Spark wasn't glowing and he had been told that the youth was a little late with his Spark evolving into a mature Spark. Was this the reason? He gently cuddled the sobbing youth in a desperate attempt to calm him down. This felt so very, very familiar for Optimus as he recalled the first time he tried to stop Hot Rod from crying.

'What is it Hot Rod? You can tell me.'

The youth sniffled a little before looking up at Optimus. His optics were still filled with tears and his Spark was in pain from all the emotion and without even thinking about it he suddenly let it all out.

'I-I just wanted my Spark to glow! J-Just once I wanted it to glow! When Arcee t-told me that if I spent the Evening of the Falling Sparks with someone I really love then it would glow for sure! B-But it's still not glowing! I'm never going to see it glow! I'm never going to spend the rest of my life with the bot I love cause I'm just a stupid defect!'

Hot Rod continued to cry and cry but it wasn't until Optimus suddenly shook that he stopped.

'Now listen to me Hot Rod! You are not a defect and you are not stupid! I have met many other young bots in my time whose Sparks have failed to glow even when they reached my age. It is frustrating and it may make you look like a fool to others but I know for a fact that even though you a little reckless you are also very brave and it was very brave of you to once again come out with someone to test if your Spark would glow once again even if it fails. In time it will glow but for now just keep on hoping and I know for sure it will glow next time.'

Those words must of been the off switch for Hot Rod's tears for he soon stopped crying and wiped his cheeks. It felt good to hear such things from Optimus and it made him a little happier. Still would that day ever come when his Spark would glow? Now that he had finally calmed down Optimus made a small cough and he looked a little embarrassed.

'So...what your friend said about you coming here with the bot you loved?'

For a second Hot Rod wasn't sure what he was getting at but then he realized that in his moment of emotional breakdown he had blurted out that he had to come to the Evening of the Falling Sparks with the bot he really loved and Optimus was now guessing that was him. He had somehow confessed his love for Optimus Prime by accident! How bad could this evening get? His face went bright red and he looked away ashamed of what he just did. It wasn't even the kind of confession he was planning on and now he could only guess how this was going to end.

'I-I'm sorry...' he squeaked.

However to his surprise he felt Optimus pull him into a small embrace with one arm while the other used its hand to raise the youth's head up so he was optic to optic with Optimus Prime. He bore a tired yet loving look in his optics and Hot Rod remembered that it was almost like last time whae he was younger. But what was this? Was Optimus excepting him or just trying to find an easier way to say no? The Autobot leader then rested his head upon the youth's and sighed.

'I admit now...that for some time I have found you charming to the optic and I developed desires for you...but because I was Prime and you were young I chose to forget such feelings. I believed that you deserved someone more reliable and closer to your age and that was too old and never around when you might need me. I was a little excited myself when you asked me to join you tonight but I tried to hold it back, trying to remember my place but in my weakness I gave in and went along. I was expecting to hear that you felt the same way about me.'

Hot Rod felt his Spark pulse rather fast and he felt the hot vent air wafting off the Autobot leader. Optimus drew back a little until they were face to face.

'Hot Rod I'm not within your age group and I'm not always there but...if you truly want it...if you prepared to endure it...I...I wouldn't mind...being with you...'

The younger bot wasn't expecting this at all. He was expecting himself to confess not Optimus. But all this time Optimus had felt the same about him, he just kept it quiet for he was worried about him. Did Optimus really, truly love him? Trembling slightly he raised his hand up to Prime's face and pulled back the mask to revel the scarred yet handsome face which bore a small smile. The face he fell in love with all those vorns ago. Forming a small smile he suddenly sat up and embraced Optimus, resting his head on his shoulder.

'Is it really OK?' he squeaked.

He gasped when he felt Prime's arms wrap around him but it only made him hug back tighter.

'Of course...if you truly want it...I'll be yours.'

Hot Rod felt like crying again but this time out of joy. He had forgotten about his Spark not glowing once again. He had forgotten all the worries he had for here he was in the arms of a bot who he loved. Time passed and Optimus then chose to carry the youth back to his quarters since Hot Rod's was a little too far for him. The youth had already drifted off into recharge with a smile on his face and Optimus smirked as he carried him back to his room. He gently placed him on the berth and decided that just for that night he would sleep on his old armchair sitting next him. A smile returned to Prime's face as he watched the youth murmur happy things in his sleep and he continued to watch util he himself drifted off into recharge. Hot Rod had never felt so happy in his entire life and he dreamed. He dreamed that he and Optimus were once again gazing up at the falling comets and this time their Sparks glowed together and Optimus promising him that they would be together....always.

* * *

**OMG So sorry that took so long but I have been away! So very, very sorry! The next fic is a SoundwaveXOC fic and it's Soundwave with a Bounty Hunting Femme! I'll explain more about it in the next fic but look out for The Evening of the Falling Sparks: I Hate Loving You Sometimes!**


End file.
